writings_of_descensumfandomcom-20200214-history
Vicki Vale
Victoria "Vicki" Vale (née Arkham) '''is a character based on the ''Batman: The Telltale Series. ''Written by Descensum and faceclaimed by Rosamund Pike. Twisted and designed by the traumas of her childhood, Vicki Vale would grow up to become Lady Arkham, a fearful and revenge-navigated terrorist leading the Children of Arkham. Her main goal is to seek revenge on the Wayne's for the death of her biological parents. BIOGRAPHY Early Life Vicki Vale was born as Victoria Arkham. Her parents were running Arkham Asylum until the corrupt Thomas Wayne had them both killed. Obsessed with vengeance, she vowed to get even with the Waynes. After the murder of her birth parents, she was adopted by the Vale family and was renamed Vicki Vale. However, Vicki was subjected to unspeakable abuse at the hands of foster father in a secret hole in their basement, where she created the Lady Arkham persona. Fueled by fanaticism, delusion, and hatred, Vicki created the Children of Arkham organization, claiming that the motive behind their movement is simply to "clean up" the corruption in Gotham City, typically by murder. But Vicki's true motive was personal revenge against Carmine Falcone, Mayor Hamilton Hill and Bruce Wayne (even though Bruce was never involved in his father's corruption, she still holds him responsible). She also wanted to inflict the sufferings she endured onto the greedy people of Gotham City, using their demise to add to Mayor Hill's guilty conscience. Overtime, Vicki developed a powerful drug that makes people lose their moral and makes them act on their basic impulses. PERSONALITY Vicki Vale was first seen as a motivated and supporting character. It turns out that she is fanatic, ruthless, manipulative and psychotic, due to the fact that her parent's deaths left her with "an unquenchable thirst for vengeance", meaning she is obsessed with revenge. She always tries to justify her violent actions by pointing out certain kinds of motivations (moslty about her tragic past), making her delusional. She also shows signs of mental instability, caused by her foster-parents abusing of her. In a psychiatric evaluation, she may show signs of antisocial personality disorder such as sociopathy or psychopathy. ABILITY & EQUIPMENT * '''Peak-Physical Condition: She appears to possesses Olympic levels of strength, speed, senses, stamina, and endurance. * Journalism: She has made a successful career for herself as an investigative reporter. * Manipulation: She has great abilities to manipulate people to believe that she isn't involved. * Fanaticism: She became the leader of her own cult, the Children of Arkham. * Lady Arkham Suit: She uses a high tech suit for her Lady Arkham persona. The suit has technology which allows her some superhuman abilities. ** Super-Leaping: Technology on her boots allow her to jump at superhuman heights. ** Energy Lance: He even uses a special high tech lance which can project near-lethal shock waves. * Mesmerism: Using a special serum, she was able to cause people to act on their impulses and loosen they're held on their morals. HEADCANONS TBA